Taking Over Me
by YouThinkYouNoeMe
Summary: A young woman on the road with the WWE falls in love, but someone is very determined to keep them apart. Main Characters: Jericho, Christian, HBK, HHH.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own no one except Elisabeth, Jonathan, and Katherine, and any other original characters that pop up.  Unfortunately, I don't own any of the WWE Superstars in this fic.

Main Characters:  Jericho, Christian, Shawn Michaels, HHH, Edge, Lita, the Hardys, possibly more later on in the story.

PART ONE

****

MARCH 10, 2002

Chris Irvine pulled his car up to the front of a large house, turning it off and pulling the key out of the ignition.  He sighed, turning to face the other man in the car, his friend, Jay Reso.  The two Canadians looked at each other for a moment, both of them in a rather somber mood.

"You think she's okay?" Chris asked, gesturing to the house they had stopped in front of.  Jay glanced over at the house before turning back to Chris and shrugging.

"I don't know man… she *did* just lose her father," he noted sadly.  Nodding silently, Chris turned his gaze back to the house.  Of all the times he'd been at this house, this was probably the first time he was nervous.

"Alright… let's go inside," he said, opening his door.  Jay nodded, getting out of the passenger side and following Chris up the driveway to the house that they had spent so many days at.

*                      *                      *                      *                      *

The young woman in the house sat upstairs in her old bedroom, eyeing the room sadly.  She fought the tears pressing at her emerald eyes.  Elisabeth Rushton was at her mother's house, the home she had grown up in and had so many wonderful memories.  Now, all she could think of was how sad she was.  Her father had died, leaving her mother Katherine to care for her eight year old brother Jonathan all by herself.  Elisabeth, who was herself 27, lived on her own, but she was now seriously considering moving back home so she could help her mother take care of her brother.  Not that she didn't think she could do it, but her father had always been the one to hold their family together.  Now that he was gone, she didn't know what they were going to do.

"Hey kid," a man's voice called from the door, causing Elisabeth to jump.  She turned, gasping in surprise as she saw the two men standing in the doorway.

"Oh my God… what are you guys doing here?" she asked, completely in shock.  Jay and Chris nodded and stepped into the room, sitting down on her bed.

"Your mom called me," Chris said quietly.  "She, uh… she told me what happened.  I'm really sorry hun."

"Oh… thanks," Elisabeth said, her eyes drifting to the floor she was sitting on.  Then, bringing her gaze back up to them, she spoke again.  "You guys didn't have to come all the way up here on your days off."  Elisabeth knew that Chris and Jay would be off for the next two days, and they would have had to fly all the way from Florida back to Canada in order to see her.

"Yes we did," Jay said quietly.  "You've got to be hurting Lis, and we couldn't just leave you hanging like this, not after all you've done for us."  A small smile crept to Elisabeth's face as she looked up at the two men from the floor.

"Thanks guys… it really means a lot to me that you're here," she said graciously, hopping up off the floor and coming to sit in between them on the bed.  "You know," she said, reminiscing, "I was sitting up here awhile ago, and I was thinking about how much my dad hated you guys when we first started hanging out.  He swore that every time I had one of you up here we were having sex."

"I wonder what he thought when *both* of us were up here," Jay commented, causing the other two to laugh.  Jay laughed as well, but he frowned when he looked down at his friend.  She was smiling, but he could tell it was an empty smile.  He felt a pang of sympathy in his heart for her… it had to be an awful thing to be going through.

"We're here for you if you need us, you know that right?" he said, putting his arm around her shoulder.  Elisabeth sent him a watery smile, feeling the tears fill her eyes again.

"Yeah…"

"Hey, what are you going to do about John and your mom?" Chris asked suddenly, trying to draw the conversation away from where it was going, which was no doubt going to be sad.

"Oh… I… I think I might have to move back in here.  I mean, my mom might need my help," she explained, looking down at her feet.  As much as she felt that she needed to be with her mom to help, she knew she would be very uncomfortable living there again after her father died, especially sleeping in the same room where he tucked her in and helped her off to sleep.  Chris sighed, looking intently at her face.  She didn't seem happy about the idea of living with her mom at all.

"You don't sound like you really want to do that," Chris noted, and Jay nodded in agreement.  Elisabeth shrugged, gazing back and forth between them.

"I… I guess I'm not.  I mean, I'll be 27 and living with my mother, not to mention the fact that I said I was getting out of this country by the time I was 25 and I've obviously not done that.  I don't think I really have anywhere else to go," she said disappointedly.  The three of them sat in silence, no one really knowing what to say.  Suddenly, Chris got what he considered to be a genius idea.

"Wait a minute, I've got it… Lis, why don't you just come on the road with us?" he suggested hopefully.  Jay's ears perked up as well, turning to face her.   Elisabeth looked at Chris uneasily, shaking her head.

"…I don't know Chris… I know if I should leave my…"

"You're mother can handle herself, and Jonathan too.  Come on, you've got to come with us," he pleaded, pouting at her.  Elisabeth couldn't help but smile at the look he was giving her.

"Yeah," Jay added.  "Please?"

"Well, I… I just don't know guys.  I don't know if I would fit in," she said nervously.  To tell the truth, she would love to go on the road with the guys… she just feared that her paralyzing shyness would keep her from enjoying her time with them.

"You'll fit in fine… you'll be with us remember?" Chris said, laughing.

"Yeah, we're totally popular," Jay added confidently.  Elisabeth laughed, shaking her head.  Maybe going on the road with Chris and Jay would be a good idea after all.  Maybe it would be a way of helping her break out of her shell.  It would no doubt be one of her only shots at getting out of this place.  Smiling, she stood and faced her two friends, nodding at them.

"Okay, I'll do it."

TWO WEEKS LATER 

"Well, we're here," Jay said, steering the car into the hotel parking lot.  Chris turned in the passenger seat, looking back at Elisabeth, who was sitting in the backseat, staring out the window.

"Hey… you okay?" he asked, concern filling his ice blue eyes.  Turning to face him, Elisabeth nodded slowly.

"Yeah… just a little nervous is all," she admitted, fumbling her hands nervously.  Chris shook his head as Jay put the car in drive.  Sometimes Elisabeth just got so damn shy when she knew she was going to be around unfamiliar people in an unfamiliar situation.

"Well, don't be.  All the guys will love you, and the girls will too," Jay insisted, opening his door.  The two men stepped out, and Chris moved his seat forward so that Elisabeth could step out.  They went to the trunk, the two blonde men opening the trunk and taking their bags out.

"I can carry my own bag," Elisabeth commented.

"I know you can… you want a cookie? Why don't you just take advantage of the fact that I'm such a gentleman for once?" Chris asked, shaking his head.

"You mean, why don't I take advantage of the fact that for *once* you're being a gentleman?" she corrected, causing the three of them to break out in laughter.

"Whatever… shut up," Chris said jokingly, pushing her out into the parking lot.  The three Canadians headed out into the hotel.  As they stepped inside, Elisabeth couldn't help but gasp at how plush it was.  Not that she lived in poverty back in Canada or anything, but she certainly wasn't used to hotel rooms this nice.  It would be a nice way of spending her time with the guys.

Walking through the hotel and seeing so many wrestlers made Elisabeth realize how much her dream of being one herself had never really gone away.  She had wanted it more than anything since she was in high school, but she knew that her shyness would prevent her from doing so.  Still, it felt nice to dream, and she certainly could dream with all these Superstars around.  She had to hide the fact that she was secretly giddy to be meeting all of them… she didn't want them, or Jay and Chris for that matter, to think she was crazy.  As they finally reached their room and she stepped inside, Elisabeth smiled.  This trip was going to be pretty damn good after all.  Maybe she would learn a thing or two, and who knows… maybe that dream would come true after all.

Hey peeps!  I'm starting another story! LOL, I'm on a roll… like I said at the top, this is a challenge response and I hope you all like it!  Make sure you review so I know what you think!


	2. Part 2

A/N:  I'm not sure yet if I'm going to have the brand extension in this story.  At the moment, the WWE would just be about to announce the draft, so I'm not sure if I'll use it or not.  If you see all the wrestlers popping up, you'll know that there is no roster split. =D

PART TWO

TWO WEEKS LATER

It had been nearly two weeks since Elisabeth had started traveling with Jay and Chris, and she was already fitting in superbly.  She had made fast friends with nearly all the divas, and the guys just adored her.  They took her under all of their wings, seeing the shy young woman almost as a little sister, much like Jay and Chris did.  The one person she probably became the closest with over the last two weeks was probably Adam Copeland.  Adam was a sweetheart, just like Chris and Jay.  He was very generous and caring, and he seemed to go out of his way to ensure that she was comfortable on the road.  In fact, at the moment he was walking with her to the cafeteria of the hotel so she could grab breakfast.  He had already eaten, he just didn't want her to have to go and sit there all alone and since Jay and Chris were at a nearby gym, he offered to join her.  Elisabeth told him not to go, that she would be just fine eating alone, but he insisted, and she knew from experience that you never turned down an offer from a blonde Canadian.

"Adam, I told you that you didn't have to come down here with me.  I'm perfectly capable of walking downstairs and getting something to eat," she insisted, smiling up at him.  Adam laughed quietly… she was so open around guys like him, Chris, and Jay as well as a few of the girls, but she was still so shy around everyone else.

"But what if someone talks to you?  Then I won't be there to save you," he said, laughing at her.  Elisabeth rolled her eyes… Adam was always picking on her about being shy.

"I don't need a savior… and if I did, it wouldn't be you," she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Ouch… that hurt," he said sarcastically, pushing her gently.  She laughed and shook her head as they continued past the lobby and into the cafeteria.  The two of them headed in, and Adam went to grab a table as Elisabeth went up to the counter to grab some food.  When she came back, Adam grinned, looking over at her as she sat down.

"So," he said, catching her attention.  "How do you like being on the road?" he asked curiously.  Taking a bite of her food, Elisabeth paused for a moment and then answered him.

"I really like it," she replied, nodding her head.  "I didn't think I would, but I really like being here.  Everyone's so awesome here.  I just… I kinda miss my family, but all in all it's been amazing."  Adam nodded.

"Yeah, I know what you mean about missing your family.  I miss my family all the time… it's hard being away from my mom and my wife and everyone back home for so many days of the year," he noted somberly.  Elisabeth felt a little bad about what she said about missing her family.  She had only been on the road for two weeks, while guys like Adam had been doing it for ten years.  You had to give them credit.

"Wow, I guess I can't really compare the feeling of missing my family to the one you must have… I've only been here a few weeks," she said in a tone that was almost apologetic.

"Nah, you can miss your family even when you're only gone a minute… it happens.  You just need to learn how to occupy your time and make some really good friends and you'll be fine.  You're lucky, you started off with two very good friends in Chris and Jay, and everyone loves you," he said.  He smiled when he saw her cheeks turn into a light shade of pink as she blushed.

"They don't _all_ love me," she said, looking down at her plate.

"Yes they do… and sooner or later you're gonna have to come out of that shell or they'll drag you out kicking and screaming.  The guys will refuse to let you be shy," he said.

"I'm not shy," Elisabeth swore, looking back up at him.  "I'm… timid."

Laughing, Adam responded, "Oh, like that's so much better.  Seriously, don't worry, I guarantee you will open up to everyone soon enough."  Elisabeth smiled, tucking a loose strand of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear.

"I hope so," she replied, looking up as the two of them heard a female voice.

"Hey!" Trish Stratus called, making her way over to them.

"Hi Trish," both Adam and Elisabeth replied.

"How are you?" Adam asked, getting up and offering Trish his chair.  Shaking her head at him, Trish took his seat.

"Such a gentleman Copeland," she said, rolling her eyes at Elisabeth.

"I'm glad I caught you," Trish said, looking at Elisabeth.

"Me?" she asked, confused.  Trish had been extremely nice to her when they first met, but she didn't think the blonde diva would be looking around for her or anything.

"Yeah you," Trish replied, laughing.  "Amy, Dawn Marie, and I are heading out shopping a little later.  There are some awesome stores in a town not far from here… we want you to come."  Elisabeth looked up at Adam nervously… she had always been such a fan of Trish and Amy and Dawn, she wasn't sure how she would react to actually hanging out with them.  She didn't want to go superfan and freak them out or anything.  Adam looked at her and firmly shook his head, refusing to allow her shyness to prevent her from having a good time.

"She'd love to go Trish," he answered for her.  Trish raised an eyebrow at him, and then turned back to Elisabeth.

"Are you sure?" she asked, eyeing her hopefully.  After a moment, Elisabeth looked up and met Trish's dark brown eyes, a small smile creeping to her face as she nodded.

"Yeah… I'd like that."

LATER THAT NIGHT 

Elisabeth sat in silence at the empty arena, staring up at the ceiling.  There was going to be a show in the building the next day, so the ring as well as the ramp and the Titantron were already set up.  The young woman had taken a seat in about the eighth row of the floor section, admiring the ring from a distance.  She breathed in deeply, smiling as she recalled the events of her day.  After she finished breakfast she went upstairs and got changed so she could go shopping with the girls.  She couldn't believe how much fun she'd had with Trish, Amy, and Dawn… it was like she'd known them her whole life.  She almost laughed as she thought back to when the four of them had gone into a lingerie store.

_"Do you think Jay would like this one?" Trish asked, holding up a very interesting little piece.  She was referring to her boyfriend, Jay Reso.  The two of them had been together for nearly a year now, and she had always been very amused by his fascination with women's underwear._

_"I think he would like it *very* much," Dawn said, fingering the lace material with her right hand._

_"I don't know," Amy said, shaking her head speculatively.  When Trish raised an eyebrow at her, the redhead continued.  "I mean, there's a lot of hooks and straps on this one… you know he'll have trouble getting it off, and you know how frustrated he gets when he can't get your clothes off quick enough."  Trish and Dawn laughed, and Elisabeth laughed along with them, but she couldn't help but blush a little too.  The women were so open with each other, about just about anything too… she hoped that one day she could be like that._

_"What do _you_ think Elisabeth?" Dawn asked, turning to face the younger woman.  Elisabeth blushed again, forcing out an answer._

_"It's… nice," she said, cursing herself silently.  _Nice?  Is that the best you can think of?  _Trish laughed… it was cute how her new friend was so shy._

_"Okay, I guess I'm getting it then," she settled.  Just as they were about to go to the counter, Amy screamed at them._

_"Wait!  We forgot one for Chris!" she said.  Elisabeth laughed loudly at that, forgetting her shyness for the moment._

_"Chris?" she asked, sending Amy a confused look._

_"That's right," Dawn said, her eyes widening as she broke into a huge grin.  "He lost a bet the other day to Matt… now, he has to put on a piece of lingerie, selected by us personally, and model it off to everyone."_

_"Oh my God… that will be hilarious," Elisabeth replied, still laughing._

_"I know… I can't wait," Trish added._

_"Well, Chris should know better than to make a bet when he's drunk," Amy said, and all the girls nodded.  Chris had a tendency to morph into a different person when he was drunk, one who was even more cocky and arrogant than before.  Not that the girls minded though, because they would have one hell of a time watching him._

Elisabeth sighed happily, thinking of how much her outlook on life changed in the two short weeks she'd been on the road.  Before she agreed to allow Jay and Chris to bring her on the road, she was quiet, shy, and pretty much isolated from everyone in the world who wasn't family or a friend.  Now, she was still quiet and shy, but she was coming out of her shell more and more by the day, and she was beginning to feel so much more positive.  This trip was doing much more for her mind then she ever imagined it would.  It was nice to be completely happy for a change.  For once, she was excited about waking up the next morning, excited about meeting new people, and excited about traveling to new places.  But most importantly… she was excited about next week, which would be the night where Chris had to pay up his debts for losing his bet.  _*That* is something that I cannot wait to see._

**Hey, glad you guys liked the beginning of this story.  My question for you all is this… who wants to see Jericho in lingerie!!!!!????? (Cough*IDO*Cough) Just a little spoiler for the next part.  Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter, keep sending them!!!**


	3. Part 3

PART THREE

****

THE NEXT WEEK

Elisabeth and Amy walked down the hallway of the hotel, heading in the direction of Matt Hardy's hotel room.  It was actually Amy's room as well, but she had been hanging out with Elisabeth all day, so they were walking to the 'show' that was going to be held there together.  They walked down the hall to the room, which was all the way at the end of the corridor.  When they reached the door, Amy reached down into her pocket, pulling out a key card.  She swiped the card and pushed the door open, leading her friend inside.  Once they were in the door, both women realized just how big of an event Chris dressing up in lingerie would be.  Already there was at least fifteen people there.  Elisabeth and Amy cracked up at the way Matt had set the room up.  He had taken metal folding chairs from the backstage area of the arena and set them up in rows in the room.  Also, set up by the door was a ticket booth, and sitting behind it was Jay.  The Canadian grinned as the two women approached him, waving to them as they stepped up to the booth.

"How much does this spectacle cost?" Elisabeth asked, laughing as she looked into the room again.  Jay laughed, shaking his head.

"Please Lis, you know I don't charge the ladies!  This show is free," he replied, winking at them.  The two of them laughed, stepping past Jay and into the room.

The room was packed… already seated in the folding chairs were Rob Szatkowski, Shane Helms, Jeff Hardy, Adam, Matt, Shannon Moore and Randy Orton.  Standing around throughout the room were Mark Callaway, Brock Lesnar, Kurt Angle, Trish, Drew Martin, Stacy Keibler, Trish, and Dawn.  A few minutes later, everyone was seated and Matt made his way to the front of the room.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen!" he called, cupping his hands around his mouth like a bullhorn.  "We are now about to begin with the ceremonies!"  Everyone quieted down, settling into their seats as Adam stood and dimmed the lights.  Once the lights were dimmed, Matt spoke once more.  "Okay, now that everyone's ready, I'd like to introduce to you my very special Master of Ceremonies, Mr. Jason Reso!"  The group clapped and cheered as Jay made his way to the front of the room, shaking hands with Matt when he reached him.

"Thank you Matt," he said, nodding at his friend as he took a seat.  "Okay people, as most of you all know, my dear friend Christopher Irvine lost a bet last week to a certain Matt Hardy.  If any of you know Chris's alter ego, Drunkacho, you'll know that he has a tendency to make promises he can't keep… ones that usually involve us being entertained.  This is just the case tonight, as Christopher Irvine is about to model for us one of the newest pieces from Victoria's Secret."

With that said, he stepped out of the way, going over to the table.  On top of the table there was an object that was covered by a bath towel.  He looked down at the object, and then looked back up, flashing the group of people a mischievous grin that only he was capable of making.  Then, he turned back to the object and pulled the towel off, revealing a very nice looking CD player.  He showed it off to everyone, standing and posing on each side of it.  Elisabeth looked over at Amy, who was cracking up, tears rolling down her cheeks.  Elisabeth laughed as well… the whole scene was very comical, especially considering it involved two of her best friends.  Jay opened the CD compartment of the stereo, still doing the 'Price Is Right model gestures,' pulling out a CD and flashing it to the crowd.  Elisabeth squinted, laughing even louder when she realized that the CD Jay had pulled from the player was a Britney Spears CD.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I thought that this show would not be complete without a little music.  So, I took it upon myself to ask my little cousin for one of her CDs.  I flipped through her collection, and I've settled on a song that I'm sure you'll all agree fits Chris and his relationship with Matt following this bet," he said, trying very hard not to crack up as he put the disc into the player.  

He selected the track number and pressed play, and all of a sudden, the song 'I'm A Slave 4 U' came on.  By now everyone was dying laughing, and it only got worse when Chris came out.  Very slowly and very reluctantly he appeared from behind the bathroom door.  When he stepped fully out of the bathroom and into the room where everyone was sitting, the laughter in the room increased ten fold.  Out he came, dressed in a black and lacy teddy.  He turned sideways, in a desperate attempt to hide a certain package that was dangerously close to becoming exposed.  He spun around, as Matt instructed, rolling his eyes with great disinterest.  He couldn't believe he was doing this.  He couldn't believe he had been dumb enough to bet Matt when he was drunk.  He couldn't even remember what the bet was about, that was how totally obliterated he was.  He tried as best he could to drown out the loud laughter and cat calls he was getting, but it wasn't working well for him.

"Take it all off!" he heard Adam yell from the back.  Shaking his head, he spun around one more time and then flipped the crowd off, rushing back into the bathroom before anyone could notice how completely pink his cheeks were.  Chris Irvine did not blush in front of *anyone*, so he had to get out of there before anyone got the chance to see it.  One thing was true though… he knew they weren't going to be off his case about this one for a *long* time. 

A FEW DAYS LATER 

Once again, Elisabeth had found herself sitting by the ring in the middle of the night, this time with a small notebook in hand.  She brought that notebook everywhere with her, and she was using it now to write about her trip.  For now, it was for her own personal use, to look back on things… like Chris's little lingerie show… but who knew?  Maybe one day it would be a best selling autobiography of a WWE diva.  Laughing quietly, the strawberry blonde woman thought of how bigheaded she was getting already.  She reminded herself that she didn't even have a contract yet, so she couldn't exactly be planning out her autobiography.  She shook her head, going back to her writing.  She got kind of caught up with it, and she didn't even see the man who walked down the ramp and to the ring.  While she may not have noticed him, he definitely noticed her.  As he silently hopped up on the ring apron, he glanced over at her curiously.  He had never seen her before… she must have been a new diva or something.  She was really pretty… the man wondered why she was sitting there all alone so late at night.  Without thinking, he slowly approached her.

"What'cha writing there?" he asked.  She was so into whatever she was writing that she didn't even jump at the sound of his voice.  She finished up the sentence she was writing, answering him as she did so.

"Oh, just a little…" she trailed off as she looked up, her breath catching in her throat as she realized who was standing in front of her.

"Hi… didn't mean to startle you there," he said, offering his hand.  "I'm…"

"I… I know who you are," Elisabeth answered, accepting his handshake.  _Of course I know who you are… who doesn't?_  She looked up at him, physically having to force herself to keep her jaw from dropping.  The man standing before her was one of her all time favorite Superstars… and he was even better looking than she imagined.  He hadn't been around for awhile, but she had heard that there were talks of him making a big return.

Laughing quietly, he replied, "Oh… well, than how about you do me the pleasure of telling me just who you are."  Elisabeth looked down, blushing slightly.  God, he was so cute… she hoped to God that she didn't make an ass of herself.

"I'm Elisabeth… it's… it's nice to meet you," she said slowly.  _Nice to meet you?  Nice?  Try something you've been waiting for your whole life!_

"Nice to meet you too Elisabeth.  So, are you new here?" he asked curiously, studying her face intently.

"Well, I guess you could say that.  I'm not a wrestler though," she said, forcing herself to make eye contact with him.  She feared though, that if she did so for too long, she would get lost in his emerald eyes.

"Oh?  Well than what are you?  A groupie?" he asked jokingly, patting her on the shoulder.  He instantly felt bad when she turned beat red.

"No…"

"I was only kidding… seriously though, why are you here?" he asked, hoping he hadn't offended her too much.

"I, um… I'm here with my friends… Jay and Chris… you know, Jericho and…"

"And Christian… yeah, I know them.  So, you're old friends with them?" he asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Don't hold it against me," she requested, finally cracking a smile.  The man laughed, reaching back and tightening his ponytail.

"Oh, I like you already Elisabeth.  I hope I get to see more of you.  I'm going to head back to the hotel now… I just wanted a look at the ring before tomorrow when I get back in it.  I'll talk to you soon," he said, winking at her before he turned and headed back up the ramp.

"Bye," she said, waving to him.

As he disappeared up the ramp, Elisabeth sat back in her seat, a huge breath of air leaving her body.  That had certainly been a rush.  She glanced up one more time, smiling as she watched Shawn Michaels disappear behind the curtains.

**Thanks for the reviews guys… keep them coming!**


	4. Part 4

PART FOUR

****

THREE DAYS LATER

Elisabeth sat in the women's locker room with Trish and Amy, waiting in silence while they planned their match for the show that night with Nora Greenwald and Lisa Marie Varon.  Chris and Jay had a major match that night, she decided that it would be best if she stayed out of their way for the time being.  Now, she sat quietly in the back of the room, thinking ot herself as the women planned their match.

"Okay, Vince said earlier that he wants Trish to get the pinfall, so how are we going to end it?" Amy asked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  The women only needed to plan out the finish of the match… the rest they could play by ear.

"Well, it would be best for her to get a Stratusfaction if you ask me… I don't that the Chick Kick is a very convincing finisher," Nora said.

Trish nodded, chiming in, "Well, how about you and I are in the ring doing our thing.  Lisa jumps in and you two start teaming on me, and then…"

"Then Amy can jump in and knock me out of the ring and we can start fighting while you two finish up the match with the Stratusfaction," Lisa Marie finished.

"Great," Trish said, smiling and glancing around to see the other women nodding in agreement.

"Okay, awesome.  We're going to go grab something to eat, so we'll see you guys later," Nora said, taking Lisa with her.

"Hold up," Amy called, jumping up from her seat and following them.  "I'm supposed to meet Matt soon, I'll just walk with you."  They nodded, and the three women waved goodbye as they made their way out the door.  Once they were gone and the door shut behind them, Trish turned to Elisabeth, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Hey Lis," she called, snapping the young woman out of her daze.

"Huh?" Elisabeth asked, shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

"You okay?" Trish questioned, a measure of concern showing in her brown eyes.  "You seem kind of spaced out."  Elisabeth shrugged.

"Just thinking about something," she replied.

"Oh?  What about?" Trish asked curiously.  Elisabeth shrugged again, her eyes reverting to the ceiling of the locker room above her.  She wasn't sure if she should tell Trish that her thoughts had somehow found their way to Shawn Michaels.  Elisabeth was almost embarrassed by how much he had been running through her mind since he arrived a few days earlier.  All he had done was say hi to her and she was already going crazy over him.

"Nothing, I just… don't worry about it, it's nothing," she said finally, bringing her gaze back down and over to Trish.

"Oh, come on… that's not fair!" Trish whined, pouting her lips playfully.  "Seriously, what is it?  You know you can tell me… I promise I won't run off and tell everyone."  Elisabeth sighed, giving in.

"Oh, fine.  But I wasn't really thinking.  I was kind of just… well, wondering," she said truthfully. 

"Wondering…" Trish urged, folding her hands in her lap.

"Well, I was kind of wondering – since he's back and all – what is Shawn Michaels like?" she asked hesitantly, feeling the heat flooding her cheeks already.  She just prayed that she didn't make *too* much of an ass of herself.

"Well, I personally think that he is awesome… the sweetest guy you will ever meet.  He's had a rough year though, he just finalized his divorce, and his wife isn't exactly willing to let him see his son as much as he'd like to," Trish explained, frowning.  It really was such a shame that something like that happened to Shawn, because he really didn't deserve it.  He had done so much work to turn himself around and become a better person, and in the end it didn't do him any good.

"Oh… wow, that's awful," Elisabeth replied sympathetically.  Seeing the pain in Elisabeth's emerald eyes made Trish's lips turn up in a grin.  Her eyes lit up suddenly as she got a grasp on just why Elisabeth was so deep in thought a moment earlier.

"Don't tell me you've got a crush on him already," she said in a hushed tone, her eyes widening in mock surprise.  Elisabeth's head darted her way, and she shook her head furiously.

"No, I don't!  I mean, I… I'm not… I…" she stammered, cursing herself as she felt her cheeks redden again.  _Stop acting like such an idiot!_  Trish was quite amused by the scene, but she didn't want her friend to have a heart attack, so she stood up from where she was sitting, heading over and sitting down next to her.  She placed a hand on her forearm gently.

"I'm not going to tell him or anything, calm down," she insisted, laughing quietly.  "Now, tell me why you like him so much all of a sudden.  And don't pretend you don't, because I know better.  I saw the look in your eyes while you were thinking about him."  Elisabeth kept her gaze fixed straight ahead, not looking at the blonde haired woman for a minute.

"I… I don't know what it is.  He came up to me in the arena the other night and he talked to me, and ever since then I've been thinking about him nonstop.  It's crazy, he talked to me for five minutes – not even – and I'm like in love with him over it.  There's something wrong with me," she said, turning to meet Trish's gaze.  Still smiling, Trish shook her head.

"You're not crazy… you're Canadian.  *And*, you're a woman.  It's a curse I tell ya," she said jokingly, trying her best to lighten up the atmosphere surrounding them.  It seemed to work, as Elisabeth laughed a little and loosened up a bit.

"Maybe so, but still, what am I supposed to do about it?  It's driving me crazy that I can't get him out of my head," she admitted.

Trish shrugged, "I don't know… I think you should talk to him.  He already introduced himself to you, so he must not hate you."

"Gee, that's reassuring," Elisabeth replied, running a finger through her strawberry blonde hair.  Trish laughed, patting her on the shoulder.

"Sorry, I'm trying.  Seriously though Lis, just talk to him.  It'll help you get to know him better, and who knows what could happen after that?" she suggested.

"And what exactly am I supposed to say Trish?  It's not like I can walk up to him and say, 'Hey, ever since you introduced yourself to me, I've been thinking about you nonstop, let's chat.'  He'll think I'm some creepy stalker," she said.  Trish giggled, wondering when in hell this girl was going to get some balls.

"He won't think you're a stalker, trust me.  You have to talk to him if you even want a *chance* of anything happening.  He's not going to throw himself into your arms unless you open them first," she said, checking her watch.  As she realized that she promised Jay Reso she would meet him almost ten minutes ago, she stood and headed to the door.

"Okay," Elisabeth said finally, nodding at her.  Seeing the unconfident look on Elisabeth's face, Trish shook her head, calling back to her as she walked out the door…

"Talk to him Elisabeth… if you don't, *I* will."

LATER THAT AFTERNOON 

Paul Levesque sat in Shawn Michael's locker room, waiting for him to arrive.  It had been way too long since he'd seen his old buddy.  It would be good to have someone like him around again… give him someone to talk to.  People in the WWE had become increasingly jealous of Paul over the past year – jealous of his Championship, jealous of his relationship with Stephanie, and jealous over the fact that he was better than everyone else at keeping himself on the top.  Needless to say, the fact that he had been handed the World Heavyweight Championship without even having some kind of match or feud ticked a lot of people off, so he hadn't exactly been making many friends in the locker room.  Just then, the door open, and Shawn appeared in the frame.  He sent Paul a semi confused look as he stepped into the room.

"This *is* my locker room isn't it?" he asked, stepping out and looking on the door.  Sure enough, a plate with his name on it was tacked onto the door.

"Of course it is, I just thought I'd get here and say hey.  It's been awhile… how have ya been?" Paul said, grinning at him.  A small smile spread across Shawn's face.  Paul was right – it *had* been awhile.  He hadn't spoken to him in over a year, so he wasn't quite sure why he was playing so buddy buddy.

"I, uh… I've been better," Shawn stated plainly, tossing his bag to the floor.  He wasn't going to pretend like everything was okay.  The reason he decided to come back to WWE in the first place was to make him feel a little bit better about the current situations in his life.

"Yeah, I… sorry about that," Paul said uncomfortably.  He never was good at that sympathy bit.  After that, there was a very awkward silence.  Shawn headed to the back of the room, saying nothing.  He paced back and forth for a minute, eyeing Levesque curiously for a moment, when a thought popped into his head.

"Hey, while you're here… I need to ask you something," he said suddenly.  Paul looked up at him.

"What is it?"

"Do you know the girl that hangs out with Jericho and Christian?  Her name's Elisabeth, if I remember right," he said, hoping that maybe Paul would have some kind of information about this mysterious young woman.

"I know *of* her," Paul replied.  "But that's about it.  We don't talk or anything.  She's friends with Jerky and Reso… I don't exactly admire her choice of friends, so I stay away."  Shawn rolled his eyes… Paul was so judgmental sometimes.

"Well, never mind then," he said, shrugging his shoulders as he headed to the door.  Paul raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"Why do you want to know about her all of a sudden?" he asked.  Shawn simply shrugged again, pushing the door open.

"I don't know… just curious I guess," he said pointedly, heading out the door without even bothering to say goodbye.  As he headed down the hall, he wondered where and when he would see that young woman again.  He wished that Paul could have told him more about her…

But since he hadn't, he'd just have to find out on his own.

**Wow, it's been almost a month since I updated this!! I'm so sorry about that guys!! Hope you like this chapter!!**


	5. Part 5

PART FIVE

****

AT A CLUB

Chris sat at the bar of the club, talking with Adam.  Neither of them were big dancers, unless they had a lot of liquor poured in them.  Seeing as how they were both on their third beer, they weren't quite drunk enough yet to be planning on dancing.

"So, you think Elisabeth likes being on the road with us?" Adam asked, taking another sip of his drink.  He was beginning to wonder if she had grown tired of all of them yet.  They weren't always the easiest people to put up with.

"Oh yeah, she loves it here," Chris replied.

"Really?" Adam asked, a hint of surprise in his tone.  "You mean she isn't sick of all of us yet?"  Laughing quietly, Chris shook his head.

"I guess not.  That is kind of surprising though.  We usually scare the guests away by now," he said.  Adam grinned, nodding in agreement.  Then, Chris's expression grew serious.

"Really though, I'm glad she agreed to come on the road with us.  She's never really been away from home without her family, and even then she's never went that far.  When her dad died, she really needed to get out of there, I could just tell.  Jay and I just figured that the best way she could do that – and still be around some familiar faces – was to come on the road with us."  Adam nodded solemnly.

"That's really cool of you guys," he commented.  "And you're right, it has been really good for her.  She's fitting in so well with everyone, especially Trish."  He paused, gesturing out to the two women on the dance floor.  Over the past few weeks, they had become practically inseparable.  Adam couldn't remember the last time he'd seen them apart.  "And I know I didn't know her that well when we were younger, but she's come out of her shell so much since she came here."  

Chris turned in his seat, searching for Elisabeth on the dance floor.  When he found her, he grinned and shook his head.  She, Trish, and Amy were out there alright, and the three of them were break dancing in a very white manner.  Adam and Chris watched as Jay approached them and called something into Elisabeth's ear, placing his hands on her shoulders as he did so.  At first, she looked at him like he was insane, but then her face broke into a huge grin and she nodded.  Jay stepped back, pulling Amy and Trish with him.  Neither Adam no Chris could hold back their laughter as Elisabeth dropped to the floor, performing her own unique version of Booker T's Spinaroonie.

"Oh yeah," Chris agreed.  "She's losing her shyness by the drink."  He had been watching over Elisabeth during the course of the night – that whole 'big brother' thing really kicked in when they went out to clubs – and he had noticed that since they all had arrived she had downed five margaritas.  It was a pretty safe bet that her antics were a result of the liquor, not her becoming less shy.  Adam smiled, shaking his head as he turned back to the bar.  A couple minutes later, his vision went black as a pair of hands wrapped around his face and covered his eyes.  When he heard a giggle, he pulled the hands away and turned around, meeting Elisabeth's emerald eyes.  She grinned widely at him, cracking him as he sent her a look of mock anger.  A moment later, Trish stepped out from behind her, placing her hands on the young woman's shoulders.

"She's just a *little* tipsy," she said laughing, explaining her friend's actions.

"A little?" Chris asked.  He grinned at Trish, shaking his head.  "Trish, are you getting one of my dearest friends drunk for your own cheap amusement?"  Trish widened her eyes, making the most innocent face possible.

"Who, me?  I would never *think* of such a thing!" she insisted, though her tone wasn't convincing in the least.  Chris set his gaze on Elisabeth, frowning as he watched her stumble, nearing falling into Adam's lap.  Adam prevented her from doing so, catching her arm and holding her up before she could topple over.

"You know what?" Chris said, his tone becoming serious again.  "Maybe I should take her back to the hotel soon.  I don't want her to fall on her face or anything."  Trish laughed at his statement, but she understood his concern.

"Fine Dad," she replied, pouting playfully.  "Just give us like twenty more minutes."  Rolling his eyes, Chris sighed.

"Oh, fine… twenty more minutes.  But don't give her anything to drink."  Trish nodded, grabbing Elisabeth's arm and pulling her away from Adam and back onto the dance floor.

Once they were back out there, the two of them picked up where they left off, dancing all over the floor.  At one point, Trish glanced up and noticed that she was by herself.  Elisabeth had disappeared.  Hiding in the wave of people on the floor, Trish searched frantically for her friend.  If Chris found out that she'd let his drunk friend wander away by herself, he would have her head for it.

"Lis!" she called out, her eyes still scanning the club for her.  She almost began to panic, but she calmed down measurably when she spotted her, standing near the wall by the entrance.  She was talking and laughing, and for her sake, Trish hoped she wasn't so drunk that she was talking to herself.  As she approached her, she sighed with relief, noticing that Shawn Michaels was standing with her.

"Hey Lis, you want to not walk away from me like that again?  I had no idea where you were," she said, stepping up to her.  Elisabeth rolled her eyes.

"Sorry Mommy," she said, grinning.  "You sound exactly like Chris."  It was Trish's turn to roll her eyes.  She shook her head, turning and acknowledging the man next to her.

"Hey Shawn!" she said cheerily.  "How are you?"

"I'm good Trish, how bout you?" he replied, smiling down at her.

"Great," Trish nodded, glancing over at Elisabeth, who was staring wide eyed at Shawn.  Trish sighed, hoping that she didn't do anything that she would regret later.  "I'm going to head back out there and see if I can find Jay," she said.  "Talk to you guys later.  Remember Lis, we're leaving soon."  When the Canadian diva walked away, Shawn frowned.

"Aw, you're leaving soon?  We just got here," he said disappointedly.  Elisabeth nodded.

"Yes, unfortunately my father over there," she said, pausing and pointing to Chris over at the bar, "thinks that it's about near my bedtime."  Shawn laughed as he turned and glanced over at Chris.

"Oh, I see.  He's really protective over you, isn't he?" he asked, turning back to her.

"Oh yeah, him and Jay both.  It's cute sometimes, but sometimes they're…" Elisabeth replied, trailing off as a second man approached them.  Shawn turned to see what she was looking at, and he was met with the hazel eyes of Paul Levesque.

"Hey Paul," Shawn called to his friend, who had just returned from making a trip to the bathroom.

"Hey Shawn.  Steph and I are going to head to the bar to grab something to drink, you want to come?" he asked, pointing over at his fiancé who was standing by the bar.

"Actually, I think I'm going to stay here and talk to Elisabeth for a little while," Shawn replied, gesturing to the young woman standing next to him.  Ignoring the wave Elisabeth sent him, Paul spoke again.

"Well, do you want anything?" he offered.  Shawn shrugged, and then shook his head, deciding that he wasn't all that thirsty.  Paul shrugged and walked away, once again ignoring Elisabeth completely as he walked off to go meet up with Stephanie.

"Oh no, I don't want a drink Paul, thanks for offering," Elisabeth shot bitterly.

"Woah, someone's a little feisty tonight," Shawn commented, grinning at her.  She didn't have that fire in her tone the last time the two of them had spoken.  Elisabeth shook her head, snapping out of her angry daze.

"I'm sorry about that… I just don't like being ignored," she said truthfully.

"I understand.  Paul can be oblivious to other people sometimes, I know that," Shawn replied.  The two of them stood around and talked for a little while.  After a few minutes a slow song played through out the club.  Elisabeth glanced around as couples across the dance floor grabbed their partner and pulled together.  She turned back to Shawn, who placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you wanna dance?" he asked, grinning at her hopefully.

"Sure, why not?" Elisabeth agreed, taking his hand and leading him to the floor.  

Once they reached the floor, Shawn wrapped his arms around her slender waist, pulling her to him.  As the song played on, Elisabeth looked up at him.  She couldn't believe that she was actually dancing with Shawn Michaels, a man who's entrance music she used to run around her house singing at the top of her lungs when no one was home.  He grinned down at her, causing her – even her overconfident, drunken state – to blush.  God, he was beautiful.  She wondered why he had asked her to dance.  Was there any possibility that he felt the same way she did?  Her guess was no… after all, he was probably just being friendly.  Trish had told her that he was a very friendly guy.  Still, as they locked eyes, she felt as though she were connected to him.  Everything clicked, and there was nowhere in the world she would rather have been at the moment.  The overconfidence consuming her yet again, she leaned up and did something that she never in a million years thought she would ever do…

She kissed him.

***Gasp* A kiss?  LOL, let me know what you thought of that!!**


	6. Part 6

PART 6  
  
When Elisabeth kissed him, Shawn was taken aback, to say the very least. At first, he merely stood there, dumbfounded, as she planted her lips on his. Not long after though, he reacted, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled her to him, sliding his hands down until they rested on her hips, enjoying the feeling of her soft lips against his. Elisabeth, on the other hand, was not even aware of what she was doing...  
  
Until Shawn slipped his tongue into her mouth.  
  
Elisabeth jumped back, pushing Shawn away immediately. He stumbled back and stared at her in awe, obviously taken aback by her actions. She looked up at him, her green eyes widened in shock. Looking into his confused eyes, Elisabeth wanted nothing more but to be dead. What the hell had she done? Every single ounce of liquor that she had in her system drained out of her body in a woosh, and she suddenly became acutely aware of what had just happened.  
  
"Oh my God... Shawn, I-I'm *so* sorry. I... I just, I..." she stuttered nervously, her gaze locking on the floor. She could feel her cheeks burning with sheer humiliation. Shawn shook his head, reaching out to her.  
  
"Hey, don't be sorry. It's okay," he insisted, reaching out to touch her arm. As soon as he touched her, Elisabeth yanked away, flinching at his touch.  
  
"No, no it's not! I shouldn't have kissed you. You... you were just divorced, and I... I just shouldn't have done it," she said, ashamed by her actions. She stood there for a minute, feeling as though her feet were glued to the floor. She wanted - no, needed - to get out of there, to get as far away from Shawn as possible so she wouldn't be able to make any more of an ass of herself than she already had...  
  
If only she could move.  
  
Shawn glanced at her questioningly. Even though she had explained why she shouldn't have kissed him, Shawn was more confused than ever. He once again - this time very cautiously - rasied his arm, reaching his hand out to touch her. His hand stopped when it was gently resting on her shoulder. All of a sudden, Elisabeth was able to pry her feet off of the floor. She pulled away from his grasp again, breaking free and running out of the club as fast as her legs would carry her. She didn't stop until she was out on the side of the building, back where no one could see her. Leaning against the wall, she dropped to the ground, burying her face in her knees. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, feeling the tears burning behind her closed lids. SHe couldn't believe what she had done. She kissed him. She *actually* kissed him... and not just any him, but Shawn Michaels. You'd think she would be happy, ecstatic even - after all, how many women dreamed of doing such a thing? - but she wasn't. She had never been so embarassed in her entire life. With the way she had acted a few minutes earlier, any fraction of a chance she had with Shawn flew out the window. iHe probably thinks I'm insane. Hell, I *am* insane. I'm sitting outside, on the ground, crying my eyes out because of a stupid kiss./i  
  
"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Elisabeth heard a male voice call. She slowly raised her head, noticing not one, but two people standing in front of her, a man and a woman. She sighed, shaking her head as she took the woman's hand and allowed her to help her to her feet. Sending Elisabeth a consoling, yet confused look, Jay wrapped his arm around both her and Trish's shoulder, leading the two women to the car.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Shawn sat in his locker room, laying down on the couch. Although he was laying down, he was in no way relaxing. His mind was - ever since the night before - too wired to allow himself to do so. In fact, the thought of Elisabeth kissing him hadn't left his mind since... well, since they kissed. There was something about it... the way she grabbed him and just planted her lips on his, caused him a huge mix of emotions. It scared and surprised him, but in a way, it excited him. The thrill he got just by simply sharing a kiss with this young woman was something he hadn't felt in the longest time. It made him want to chase after her when she ran, but it also made his legs go numb so that he couldn't move. Shawn sighed... coming back to the WWE was supposed to help get his mind off of his personal issues, not create new ones. Then, there was a knock on the door, and Shawn's head snapped up, the noise bringing him to attention.  
  
"Come in!" he called, trying to clear his mind of his thoughts. When the door was opened he glanced up, frowning slightly when he saw Jay Reso in the doorway. He knew immediately why the Canadian man had shown up at his door.  
  
"Look, Jay, about the other night, I..." he started, prepared to apologize to him right off the bat. Jay put a hand up, shaking his head. Closing the door behind him, he walked over at sat down, staring at the older man with serious brown eyes.  
  
"Shawn, I know what happened the other night. Elisabeth told me, and as surprised as I am to see that she would have the nerve to kiss you, I know she wouldn't lie to me. I'm not here to call you out for that," he said, pausing momentarily. "I, um... I just wanted to let you know that I understand... but that doesn't mean Chris will too. If and went he finds out about it, he's going to hit the roof. I've always considered myself very protective over Elisabeth, but Chris is about ten times worse." Shawn nodded, eyeing him speculatively.  
  
"I'm, uh, I"m glad you're warning me about all this, I really am... but why?" he asked curiously. It seemed to be a logical enough question. After all, even though they certainly weren't enemies, they were by no means friends either. Jay was a hundred times closer to Chris than he was to himself... why would he be looking out for him?  
  
"Because I know how she feels about you," he answered plainly. "She is absolutely crazy about you. I know she was drunk when she kissed you, but trust me when I saw that she likes you man, and she would really love to be with you."  
  
"I don't understand Jay... why are you so big on the idea of us getting together?" he asked. Jay simply shrugged, his eyes still locked with Shawn's.  
  
"I'm not particularly for the idea of you two together. What I *am* for though, is seeing Elisabeth happy. And in my honest opinion Shawn, you could be the one to make her that way," he explained. Shawn nodded again, taking what Jay had into consideration.  
  
The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea. Since the night that he had met her, she had intrigued him. It was still a little early for him to be in a serious relationship, but getting to know Elisabeth sounded like a great plan. If Jay was right about him being able to make her happy, it was definitely worth a try. Who knew... if he could make her happy, then *she* could very well do the same for him. He had been searching and searching for someone to fill the void left by his ex-wife, and he just may have stumbled upon her unknowingly.  
  
"What should I do?" he asked suddenly, turning back to the Canadian man.  
  
"Talk to her," Jay replied simply. "Even if she's head over heels in love with you, she's too shy for her own good. She would never have the guts to talk to you, especially not after last night." Shawn sighed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"I don't know," he said skeptically, after contemplating the idea for a few moments. "I mean, I want to, but... you don't think I'll scare her away or anything, do you?" Jay laughed at Shawn's inquiry, shaking his head confidently.  
  
"Please... I don't think you could if you tried."  
  
Shawn said nothing, his gaze travelling down to the floor and pausing there. Jay leaned forward slightly, resting his arms on his knees as he awaited a response. He eyed the other man closely, waiting for not so much a response, but at least a reaction. Finally, a small smile crept onto Shawn's face, and he looked back up at Jay.  
  
"Okay... I'll do it," he said, grinning. "I'll talk to her sometime today." Jay nodded, smiling with relief. Then, standing up, he walked over and extended his hand to Shawn, shaking it firmly.  
  
"I have to get going, but thanks for hearing me out. Good luck man," he said, sending one last wave as he headed out of the room.  
  
"Thanks," Shawn nodded, watching as Jay stepped out of his locker room.  
  
Once he was out of the locker room, Jay was off in search of Elisabeth. She would be *very* excited to hear what Shawn had told him. He really hoped that something happened with between them. It would really make Elisabeth happy, and after 27 years of searching, she definitely deserved it. As he strolled down the hall, Jay grinned brightly...  
  
But he didn't notice the man standing behind the locker room door, who had been listening in the whole time. 


	7. Part 7

**PART SEVEN**  
  
Shawn inhaled deeply as he approached a closed door, exhaling steadily after. After spending some time thinking, he decided he would take Jay's advice and go talk to Elisabeth after all. He was fine, until he reached the locker room door, where his heart started beating so rapidly that he forgot everything he was planning to say. For a second, he contemplated walking away, figuring that he could always return later.  
  
However, he willed himself to stay, raising his hand to knock. Just before his fist made contact with the door, a familiar voice called out to him.  
  
"_What_ are you doing?"  
  
Shawn groaned, his arm dropping to his side as he turned, regarding Paul with an eyeroll.  
  
"Not that this is any of your concern, but I have to talk to Elisabeth," he replied flatly.  
  
Paul scoffed at him, shaking his head.  
  
"Jesus Chris, Shawn, did we not have this discussion already? Don't waste your time on her," he said as he stepped toward him.  
  
Shaw laughed, taking a step in the burly man's direction. His grin faded when the two met face to face, his gaze stern and maybe a bit angry.  
  
"The only person wasting my time right now is you, Paul, so please, stay out of it," he voiced in a tone that was less than amused. It was Paul's turn to laugh.  
  
"Well gee, you try and look out for your best friend, and he kicks you in the balls. I'm only keeping your best interest in mind," Paul replied with a shrug.  
  
"Well thanks, Paul, but I think I'll do what I want to this time around. I appreciate the advice, but I think I can handle this one on my own," Shawn said with a wink, roughly patting Levesque on the shoulder.  
  
He turned his back to his so-called best friend, again facing the locker room door. He raised his fist to knock again, but was once again stopped short as Paul grabbed him by the shoulder. He spun the shorter man around to face him, pursing his lips together as he glared down at him.  
  
"Do you have any idea what would happen to you if you were to get with Elisabeth?" he questioned loudly, causing Shawn to wince.  
  
The last thing he needed was for Elisabeth to hear her name from the other side of the door and start listening in to their conversation. He took a step away from the door, pulling Levesque along with him.  
  
"If you're talking about her friends getting pissy, I'll have you know that Jay himself is the one who encouraged me to talk to her in the first place," he said confidently, raising an eyebrow when Paul adamantly shook his head.  
  
"No, no, no. Reso is chicken shit. Of course he doesn't mind, he doesn't care about anyone unless their name is Trish Stratus. He's not who I'm talking about."  
  
Shawn refrained from speaking for a moment, his gaze thoughtful.  
  
"Chris?" he questioned, recalling Jay saying something about not mentioned anything to Chris the last time they'd spoken.  
  
Paul nodded, "He'll kill you, and I'm not even exaggerating. The man is a nut when it comes to Elisabeth. If he finds out the two of you are together, he'll tear you limb from limb and then send her back to Canada. Do you really want to take that risk?"  
  
Shawn took a deep breath, his green-blue eyes locked on Paul. It was a tough decision, to say the very least. He could go for what he wanted and risk the consequences, or he could hold back and miss out on the opportunity he was lucky enough to have so shortly after his divorce. A grin spread across his face as he patted Levesque on the arm. He turned his back to him, heading back in the direction of the room, calling over his shoulder as he did so.  
  
"Yeah... I think I do."  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
Elisabeth laughed at Trish's reaction to what she had just told her. She shook her head, tossing herself down on the bed beside her friend. Trish smiled warmly at the giddy, rosy cheeked expression on Elisabeth's face.  
  
"I kid you not, Trish," she replied, her grin widening.  
  
"How? When? What happened? I need details!" Trish cried in response, grabbing the strawberry haired woman beside her and shaking her gently.  
  
"God, I don't even know. It's still a big blur for me. All I know is he came into the locker room at the arena earlier this afternoon before the show, I asked him how he was doing, and he kissed me. Didn't even answer my question till after. Then he said he was doing quite well, thanks to me," she said, beaming all the while.  
  
"Aww!" Trish squealed in delight, clapping her hands together. "Okay, I'm thoroughly jealous. You've been here, what, a few weeks... and you've managed to capture the heart of Shawn Michaels. You can't top Shawn, you just can't."  
  
"Ya know, I take offense to that."  
  
The two women glanced up to find Jay standing in the door frame. Trish laughed, extending her arms to him and gesturing for him to come to her. Smiling, he slowly approached the bed. Then, a mischievous grin spread across his lips, and he dove onto the bed, landing in between them. He laughed as he eyed Trish, but his smile faded as he glanced at Elisabeth on the other side of him, who didn't look nearly as happy as she had a few moments ago.  
  
"How much of that did you hear?" she asked dreadfully, barely able to bring herself to look at him.  
  
"I'm thinking all of it," he replied shifting his gaze back to Trish, who simply shrugged. Elisabeth sighed, shaking her head.  
  
"Jay, whatever you do, don't mess up this chance I have with Shawn. I just got it, and I..."  
  
"Mess it up?" he questioned, his brow arching curiously. "Lis, I'm happy for you. I've already told Shawn that you guys have my blessings. I'm not the overprotective psycho, remember?"  
  
Chris was his best friend, but he had to admit that he had a tendency of being way too protective of his friends. Elisabeth nodded perceptively... she didn't know why she had worried so much over Jay's reaction, when it was Chris she needed to be afraid of. She didn't even want to think about what he'd do if he found out.  
  
"Don't tell him," she requested, glancing over at him. "As a matter of fact, don't tell anybody. Shawn and I both think it'd be best to keep this on the down low. I trust you guys, so please, don't tell anyone, _especially_ Chris."  
  
Both Canadians smiled, nodding their promises. Then, Elisabeth hopped up off the bed, stretching for a moment and then heading to the door.  
  
"I'm exhausted," she said with a yawn. "I'm gonna get going... I'll see you guys later."  
  
"Goodnight," the couple said simultaneously, each waving goodbye.  
  
Trish watched Elisabeth saunter out of the room, waiting for the door to shut behind her before turning to Jay. She rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder as he placed his hand on her outer thigh.  
  
"They're going to be adorable together," she said with a smile, glancing up at him.  
  
Jay nodded, tilting his head down and pressing his lips to hers. He kissed her only for a moment, and then pulled away as he remembered something. A playful gleam shimmered through his eyes as he pushed Trish away from him, crossing his arms over his chest with a pout.  
  
"I still can't believe you think Shawn Michaels is better than me."  
  
I told ya it was coming, Maj! I don't know if I'll be able to start updating regularly, but I owed you something after all the patient waiting you've done!!! :- 


End file.
